Please Love Me
by Rlstories
Summary: Zac and Vanessa are filming HSM3 Vanessa finds out something on set that Zac has done, will she be able to forgive him? Will Zac be able to be in Vanessa's good books again? FIND OUT!
1. OMG!

A Zanessa Story

By Chrissie and Rochelle

Chapter One

**On set of High School Musical 3

Vanessa: Can you believe we're on the third one already?

Ashley: I know, it's so amazing!

Vanessa: *laughs* Seems like just yesterday we were hoping for a role in the first one.

Ashley: No, Nessa! You can't get all nostalgic _now_!

Vanessa: *giggles, changes subject* C'mon, Ash, let's get over to makeup.

**In makeup

Monique: Excited?

Vanessa: *shoots Ashley a glare* Yes, very, Monique.

Ashley: What, about working with you, Taylor?

Monique: Not at all, _Sharpay_.

Vanessa: Will you two be quiet? We aren't shooting yet!

Ashley: It helps to use our characters' names to get more practice.

Vanessa: *rolls eyes* Fine, Sharpay, if you want to play the evil character, it is fine by me.

Ashley: Nessa- _Gabriella_!

Vanessa: *laughs* I'll be in wardrobe if you need me.

**In wardrobe

Zac: Oh hey Nessa.

Vanessa: *glances at him from a rack* Zac.

Zac: Look, Nessa, I know we haven't been on the-

Vanessa: *finishes* best of terms. Zac, it's over, alright? Don't dwell on the past.

Zac: *flinches*

_Flashback:_

_Vanessa: Zac?_

_**Zac is making out with a girl in full view**_

_Zac: *jumps off the girl* Nessa, listen-_

_Vanessa: *cuts him off* No, Zac! I trusted you! I trusted you and you go off and cheat on me! That's just delightful, Zac! We're over! Goodbye!_

_End flashback_

Vanessa: *had the same flashback* Bye, Zac, see you during filming. *steps out*

Kyle: Nessa!

Zac: *steps over to the door, eavesdropping*

Vanessa: Oh, hey, Kyle. *uninterested*

Kyle: Listen, I was wondering…

Vanessa: Yeah?

Kyle: Will you go out with me? *blurts*


	2. Why?

**With Kyle, Zac, & Vanessa

Zac: (clenches fists) This dude is my _friend_! (hisses)

Vanessa: (hesitates) Kyle…

Kyle: Please, Nessa?

Vanessa: (snaps) Don't call me Nessa!

Kyle: Sorry!

Vanessa: I'm sorry Kyle for two things. One, for snapping at you. Two, I- I just _can't_ date you!

Kyle: Is it Zac?

Vanessa: (taken aback) Most definitely not! I'm _over_ him, Kyle! If he cheats on me, he isn't the one for me.

Kyle: (cut off by director)

Kenny: Time to get on set, Vanessa. Where's Zac?

Vanessa: In makeup.

Zac: (jumps back in his chair)

Kenny: (pokes head in) C'mon, Zac.

**After taping

Ashley: You got time for a coffee or something, Nessa, Zac?

Vanessa: (bites lip) A quick one, yes. Mom asked me to take out Stella today. She's been moody forever, hiding out in her room.

Zac: Sorry but I can't, Ash.

Ashley: Okay! Bye, Zac! C'mon, Ness.

Vanessa: (waves goodbye to Zac, follows Ashley)

Zac: (watches her, sighing) At least she didn't say yes to Kyle. KYLE!

Kyle: Yo, what up, dude?

Zac: Why did you ask Vanessa out?

Kyle: She's a good girl, Zac, and a hot one at that.

Zac: _And_ my _ex-girlfriend_.

Kyle: (looks at him suspiciously) You still like her!

Zac:…


	3. It's Zashley Now?

Zac: No! Of course I don't! We're only friends!

Kyle: (smirks) If you're only friends, why did you get so reactive?

Zac: I- She's like my younger sister!

Kyle: A younger sister that's your _ex-girlfriend_?

**With Vanessa and Ashley

Ashley: Do you think Zac likes me?

Vanessa: (reading the menu) Of course he does, Ash, you're a great person.

Ashley: Not like that. I meant does he like me _romantically_?

Vanessa: (turns sharply) Why?

Ashley: (shrugs nonchalantly) He's a really nice guy and a hot one at that.

Vanessa: (bites her lip) I'm not sure, Ash.

Ashley: (looks at her) Do you still like him romantically? I could back off if you want.

Vanessa: (quickly) No! Ashley, he's just a friend.

Ashley: That's your ex-boyfriend?

Vanessa: Exes can stay friends, Ash.

Ashley: (looks at her more) So can I ask him out?

Vanessa: (desperately) Isn't it usually the guys that ask the girls out?

Ashley: Oh, that's so old-fashioned, Nessa.

Vanessa: Fine, do whatever you want. (turns to the counter) Just a regular iced coffee please.

**The next day on set

Kenny: CUT! Excellent job today, crew! You all seem to be on top form. You are dismissed for today, and tomorrow you don't have to come until seven P.M. and only stay for an hour or two. (leaves)

Ashley: (heads over to Zac, patting her hair)

Vanessa: (stares after her)

Zac: (turns away from Kyle to face Ashley)

Monique: (walks up to Vanessa) Hey Nessa.

Vanessa: (smiles warmly) Hey Monique!

Monique: Why is Ashley with Zac?

Vanessa: (doesn't let her emotions slip) She's asking him out, I guess.

Monique: (shocked) So soon after you guys broke it off?

Vanessa: (stares wistfully at the couple) Zac is perfectly capable of making his own decisions, so I guess so.

Monique: And how do you feel about that?

Vanessa: You know me too well, Moni.

Monique: I know. So how do you feel?

Vanessa: (bites her lip) Fine.

Monique: You're lying.

Vanessa: (about to answer, cut off by Ashley's voice carrying over to them)

Ashley: Zac, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?


End file.
